


The Song Of Our Love

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz plays the violin, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Simon is in love, lots of fluff, simon is a good boyfriend, solo performance, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon attends Baz's first violin performance, and can't help thinking about how much he loves Baz. And how he wants their love to last forever.





	The Song Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the idea of Baz performing is kind of nice. All characters belong to Rainbow Rowell. I apologise for any spelling/grammatical errors. (Forgive me for the shitty title.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

SIMON

I look up at the stage expectantly, where a single spotlight shines on Baz, illuminating the otherwise dark stage. He’s dressed in a fancy tuxedo, and his raven hair is slicked back neatly. He takes a deep bow after the initial applause upon being introduced, and props his violin on his chin.

It was some time ago that Baz decided that he wanted to give a violin performance. He wanted to play in front of a proper audience. He felt a concert would be sort of like a culmination of all the years of playing the instrument. So he decided on a date, found some pieces to play, and he and I went around inviting friends, family and acquaintances. Most of the people here are either Baz’s family members, or his father’s friends and colleagues. The only ones I know are Penny and Micah, who are now married. Besides Baz’s close family, of course. It took a while for Baz’s father to accept the fact that his eldest son is dating another man. And not just any man, the ‘Chosen One’. The one he was supposed to fight and kill. But he soon got used to it, like Daphne and Fiona and even Mordelia. Fiona actually likes me now.

He raises his bow and begins to play, drawing delicate, haunting notes out of the violin. Mozart, I think. I’ve never been all too interested in classical music. Whatever I know about it comes from Baz. 

The melody gets a little louder, filling up the hall. I lean back in my seat and take in the music. Baz is immersed in playing. His eyes are closed, and his hand seems to saw the bow across the violin by itself. 

His passion for the instrument is beautiful. When he plays, he forgets everything else. And so do I. It’s just him, the violin and the melodies he draws out of it. It is as if he were one with the instrument.

He’s tried to get me to play as well, but the violin just isn’t my instrument. I’m more of a guitar guy. Baz wasn’t too happy about that at first. He’s never been much for the guitar. That is, until he heard me play. Now he’s quite fond of it.

I close my eyes and let the music take over me. Listening to it is almost like going on a journey. The melody goes from delicate to soaring to haunting to sweet.

Baz occasionally composes as well. It’s usually about us. He plays our love, all the ups and downs we’ve been through together, the journey of our relationship. He never plays those pieces to anyone other than me.

He finishes the piece and moves onto another one. This one is slow, deep and haunting. It reminds me of our Watford years. Of the fear and suspicion. Of walking through dark, dusty catacombs. Of fangs and blood. Of dark, moonless nights, when Baz would often disappear and I would try to track him down. 

And somehow, I’m able to feel the emotions Baz must have felt then. The longing, the aching, the sadness. The guilt, bitterness and anger. Anger at the world for taking away his mother. For making him fall in love with me, a seemingly hopeless case. Profound sadness, as he weeps in front of his mother’s tomb, for being a monster. For falling in love with his supposed enemy. For being a disappointment. 

I still feel like a prat for following him around in fifth year. I should have given him some space. I had no idea what he was going through.

Before I know it, the piece is over and he begins playing the next one. This one sounds sweet and delicate, and has a much happier note to it. It reminds me of our dates, walking along Hyde Park, eating at fancy restaurants together, where I usually spill something and he laughs at me. Of waking up in each other’s arms every morning, of sweet forehead kisses. Of laughing at the silliest of things.

Things have gotten much better since I lost my magic. At first it was hard, losing such a big part of myself. But I got over it. After all, I now have Baz. Being with him sure feels like magic. And I have Penny, of course. I don’t know what I’d do without her.

I listen as Baz plays. Through the melodies alone, I’ve been on a journey, right from Watford to what we have right now. And I realise I want this to last a lifetime. Baz is my soulmate, my future. 

Soon, the concert draws to an end. Baz once again takes a deep bow, as thunderous applause fills the hall. I hear someone whoop, probably Fiona. I almost have the urge to do the same thing, but I just clap as loudly as I can. He stands straight and looks directly at me. I give him a big smile and blow a kiss. He grins and blushes.

I wait at the door, as Baz is greeted and congratulated by people, most of whom look like his father’s colleagues. Fiona wraps him in a bear hug. 

“Hey Si!” 

I turn to see Penny and Micah. She’s dressed in an elegant purple dress, her frizzy curls for once surprisingly tame in a high bun on her head. Micah is dressed in a black suit. He grins at me.

“Hey Pen. Hello, Micah.”

“That was quite an impressive performance.” Penny says, looking over as Baz lifts Mordelia into a tight hug.

“It was beautiful.” I say, staring at him. 

“Indeed. I told him so. How are you two, by the way?”

“Never been better.” I say with a smile.

“Glad to hear it. This concert was definitely worth the trip all the way from America.”

“Well, Basilton did kind of threaten us.” Micah points out. Penny and I laugh.

“You know how he is.” Penny says.

Just then, I see Baz walking over to us. Penny squeezes my arm. “Well, Si. Micah and I have to go out to dinner. See you!”

“Yeah. Come visit us.”

“Will do!” She says as she leaves, arm in arm with Micah.

“Well, Snow?”

I turn around and see Baz. He’s grinning at me, one eyebrow raised. I kiss him softly on the lips, unmindful of the people around us. He smiles.

“You were amazing, darling.”

He smiles again. “Don’t I know it? And you haven’t even gotten me a bouquet. Etiquette, Snow.”

I grin and grab his arm. “About that. Let’s go for a walk.”

We walk in silence to the back of the building, where there’s a small park, illuminated by a lone lamp post. Right now, it’s empty. I lead him there. Once we’re considerably out of sight, I put my arms around his neck and crash my lips into his.

The kiss takes him by surprise, thought only momentarily. In a second, his arms are around my waist, and he’s kissing me back with equal ferocity. 

I finally pull back and take his hand. “I love you, Baz.”

He smiles. “I love you too, Snow.”

“Baz.” I begin, hoping this goes well. “When I was listening to you play, I was reminded of all the time we’ve spent together. Right from our time at Watford, from bickering roommates to two men madly in love.”

He chuckles. “And?”

I take a deep breath. “And I realised I want this to last forever. You’re my soulmate. I want to be with you, always. I want you to always be by my side. I want to share my future with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, for I cannot imagine even a day when we’re not together. So I’m asking you, Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch,”

I take out the little velvet box that I’d kept in my pocket, go down on one knee and open it, revealing the elegant silver ring inside. Baz gasps, covering his mouth with his hand.

“Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

For a second, Baz just stands there, staring at me. I’m starting to get nervous, when I see tears rolling down his cheeks. He kneels down next to me.

“Yes, Simon! Yes, I’ll be your husband!” he says, smiling through his tears.

I grin and put the ring on his finger. He suddenly lunges toward me, sending us both tumbling through the grass. I laugh as he pins me down. He takes a moment to admire the ring, how it looks on his finger. He’ll always be wearing it from now.

He leans down and kisses me. I sigh, winding my fingers in his hair. I’m going to get grass stains all over my suit, but I couldn’t care less.

He pulls back and grins at me. I grin back, and leap toward him. We roll over, and now I’m on top. I wipe away his tears and kiss his cheek.

“I love you, Baz.”

He smiles.

“I love you too, Simon. Simon Snow-Pitch.”

I laugh, and bend down to kiss my fiancé.


End file.
